The Mysterious Nights
by AthyGoddess
Summary: Summoners in the League of Legends often have favorite Champions. Luckily for these summoners, their novelties of their most loved figures are about to give them a whole new experience with their most adored people of the League. Raited M for lemons with various champions and OCs. Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Cried Fox

Daniel was alone as usual in his room, and he loved League of Legends with Ahri being his favorite character. The pillow of her curvy figure was the best Daniel had gotten, but he loved her all the same. He tossed and turned in his bed while he snuggled his lewd Ahri bodypillow. It was late in the evening as the red sky pierced his window and bled into his room. Mr. Littrell was as aroused as he was tired, occasionally looking at Ahri's nude breasts and her exposed pussy on the pillow.

"I love you." Daniel softly mumbled as he kissed her lips printed on the pillowcase. The boys eyes shut slowly and soon he fell into a light slumber. One final ray of sunset shone onto the Ahri pillow just as he began to sleep, and a peculiar thing happened to his pillow in his arms.

Still in Daniel's arms, the bodypillow began to shudder and wiggled out of his embrace. There on the bed it vibrated, the case became soft and smooth like a woman's skin. The pillow itself began to curve...like a woman's body. After a short while, the pillow suddenly sounded a loud pop, waking and startling Mr. Littrell. A large bit of dust puffed from the pillow, blocking it from view, whereupon the dust settling again, Ahri herself was in it's place. She panted softly, stretching in her seat on Daniel's bed as all her nine tails curled and swung around.

"A-Ahri?!..." Daniel was startled. He jumped back with a gasp, and soon turned bright red seeing Ahri's full beauty before him, including her clothes still being half on. He sat there, awestruck and without words as he still didn't know what was going on. Ahri looked his way and tilted her head before giggling cutely.

"Heehee~ Hello, Summoner." She greeted, smiling before looking down and noticing Daniel was quite stiff from her appearance. The sight made her blush, it had been awhile since she had sex ever since joining the League of Legends. Daniel panicked and covered himself frantically, since he had forgotten he was sleeping naked.

"I-I'm not a summoner!" He shouted, closing his eyes from embarrassment. The fox-girl smirked playfully, her left ear moving downward as if winking at him.

"Oh, don't hold back~. I remember you used to summon me all the time when you were at the Rift!" Her seductive voice was like a snakes tongue, words lashing into his ear and the poison taking over his body. Ahri crawled over to him, almost leaning on him, and her breasts jiggled with every move. Still Daniel was in disbelief.

"Th-This isn't real, it-...it can't be real..." He said as he leaned back and exposing his member again. Ahri's smiled merely grew. She looked back down at the boy's thick rod and placed her delicate fingers around it. Slowly she began stroking him.

"Of course I'm real, don't you trust me?~3" She whispered sexily. Daniel's face twitched as he let out a grunt and breathed awkwardly. He shivered slightly, feeling Ahri working his cock softly.

"Ugh!...Ahri...I t-trust you..." He said with a sigh, his hot rod twitching with every movement of Ahri's fingers. They were slim and soft, producing the perfect feeling as they glided across his sensitive flesh. Her years of experience was clearly showing, delivering extreme pleasure with just her fingers. He soon forgot the woman jacking him off was once a pillow, and even the fact that he was still in his room on his bed. He didn't care if it was a dream, it felt all too real. Every glance of her fingers sliding upon his skin, and soon over his cheeks as she turned his head towards her. Daniel's gaze met Ahri's and they both kissed a passionate, naughty kiss. Ahri gripped his lovestick closer and stroked him faster through their making out.

Daniel let out a mix of a sigh and moan, the pleasure only grew more and began to leak precum from his cock. Ahri noticed this and pulled away from the kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips.

"Hahh. Let's have some real fun." She said, smiling at the boy before moving downward to lap at the head of his dick. Her tails wagged playfully as she pleasured him even more. Ahri's cat-like tongue sent butterflies and sparks through Daniel's body, and almost cried from happiness. This was Daniel Littrell's dream; his waifu was here, and he was having sex with her- good sex -and it was amazing.

After some time, Daniel released a single spurt of cum into Ahri's mouth with a gasp, holding back from full orgasm. He reached for one of the fox-girl's tails and began to stroke one, his fingers running through her soft, heavenly fur. Ahri flinched as she felt the thick seed shoot into her mouth, and groaned softly from feeling her sensitive tails being felt.

"Ah!~ Mmm, you're cumming already?" Ahri moaned, and gave the boy one long slurp before continuing to speak with her seductive tone. "I've always known you've wanted me. You're quite the horny boy, aren't you?" Ahri looked up at Mr. Littrell, and gave him an adorable, playful wink with his thick rod still in her mouth.

Daniel himself was panting and groaning softly, staring at the ceiling. He glanced down just in time to see Ahri wink, making his cock quiver violently. Ahri smirked as they kissed again, her cat-tongue dancing around Daniel's. She was hungry for pleasure and dug her fingers into her pussy and made her moan through their kiss.

"Mmmh! I haven't fucked in a long time!..." She moaned as she leaned back her her knees spread, thrusting faster and making her horny juices drip whilst soaking her fingers. "Sh-Shall we?~"

Daniel felt a rush go down his body, the excitement building up further. "Ahri...of course we shall," he uttered, "we are meant for each other after all." Without delay, The boy climbed onto the fox-girl, missionary position, and pressed his thick cock into her tender cunt. Slowly he penetrated her savory fuck-hole deeply and pulled her breasts from beneath her top, ample and ready to be massaged.

Ahri arched her back and let out a loud moan, whilst her fox tails wiggled and her legs wrapped around Daniel. Moaning, "Haaahh!~ Your dick is so big! Ooh yes!-" Ahri smiled sensually and tightened her insides, making him feeling her clench and quiver around his length. Daniel too smiled and gradually began pistoning himself inside her, leaning in to taste Ahri's beautiful melons and licking at her hard nipples. He pumped himself in and out rhythmically, kissed Ahri's neck, and moaned softly from the pleasure of her insides. It was absolute paradise, Ahri was not at all worn from all the years of her seducing.

"Nnn-nngh~ You f-feel great Ahri~!" He moaned as the woman shut her eyes and twitched as Daniel's cock thrusted inside her.

Suddenly, she tightened up and arched her back. Pleasure had caught up to her and made her body lock. An orgasm was washing over her and she could hold it back no longer. With a loud gasp and sensual, drawn out moan, her hips jerked and her pussy sprayed a torrent of girlcum past the boy's thick member.

"Aaah! Mmh! Oh yes! M-More~!" She cried as she pushed Daniel back and held him down. Ahri was even more sex-crazed, pinning him down in the cowgirl position and began grinding and bouncing on him harder. Her moans grew louder as well, and she made sure that Daniel's cock penetrated her flower fully with each thrust. "Mmmh! Y-You're much too slow on your own, Summoner." She said between her moans teasingly.

Daniel laughed a bit after being pushed down and reached up to resume groping Ahri's soft love-pillows firmly. His thumbs occasionally fondled the girl's nipples. Ahri's tails were squirming like crazy, and he grasped one to stroke it as it came close to his face. Ahri moaned and panted heavily, pleasure resonating throughout her body and making her shudder every time she slammed down onto him.

"Mmmmmm! Y-You better tell me when you're ready to cum!~" Ahri moaned, her soaked lips clenching tightly around Daniel's hot rod, her previous ejaculation having soaked them both and making their wet flesh slap together which made the sex all the more pleasureable.

Daniel pushed up onto Ahri as she bobbed up and down on him. "So b-bossy, hehe-" He chuckled through his grunts and groans. The two of them were at it hot and heavy, constantly pleasuring each other immensely. He could feel his dick was ready to release as it pulsed while buried in Ahri's snatch. "I may cum soon." He warned Ahri as told so.

Hearing this, Ahri thrusted a few more times before pulling up and letting Daniel's cock fling out of her pussy. The head brushed over her love-button and made her squirt a little.

Ahri then said, "Nngah!- Mm~ You're only allowed to cum if you can m-make me squirt hard!" She smiled down at Daniel fiendishly as she scooted up so that her lower lips were right in front of the boy's face. "It's too late for mercy~" She teased, "Go on, make me cum real good, Summoner."

Without another word, Daniel grabbed Ahri by her ass and turned his head into her tender fuck-hole to begin slurping away at her. His tongue entered her cunt and swirled around inside while he used his thumb to stroke her clitoris. The boy made sure to drink up all of Ahri's previous love-juices, and the smell of her womanhood made his cock twitch. He could feel he was ready to cum, and he wanted to make the fox-girl orgasm desperately so he could taste her delicious love even more. Ahri herself was enjoying herself plenty. She was drooling and moaning loudly while gazing up at the ceiling. Each flick of Daniel's tongue was sending intense waves of pleasure up her body, making it difficult to endure the pleasure.

"Mmm! Yes! J-Just like that! O-Ooh god!" She cried out as she held her orgasm as much as possible. Ahri's tails continued wagging, and grabbed one as it brushed by and began stroking it with her right hand which added to the pleasure of her lower body. Her other hand kept cradling Daniel's head close to her quivering honeypot. Daniel kept eating the fox-girl out passionately, drinking all her horny juices as they leaked out and moaned while doing so. His tongue thrashed and twisted inside her, pausing to give her lower lips a petty little kiss before delving in heaven once more.

Ahri's eyes widened as her body locked again, pleasure overwhelming her and making her lose control of her muscles. She yelped, "Ah- Aa- Yes!- I-I'm cumming!- I'm-!" Before she could finish, her hips jerked and her flower bursted with liquid love, gushing her clear fluids hard into Daniel's face. She rubbed her tail vigorously as she rode through her climax. Even this was only just sating her hunger. She pressed Daniel's face further into her cunt as she continued to ejaculate, crying out in ecstasy hoping the orgasm would never end.

Daniel moaned as he felt Ahri's juices shower over him, drinking as much as he could get in his mouth, the rest drenching his head and the sheets of his bed. Ahri's cum just kept flowing, but after a little longer, it died down to a trickle. The fox-girl shivered in delight, panting heavily in exhaustion from the intense orgasm. She promptly moved back down and thrusted herself upon the boy's thick member again. The wetness of her cunt making juicy wet sounds from his cock plunging back into her soaked nethers. Before Daniel could say a thing, she began slamming herself up and down once more, trembling as her climax had left her weakened and sensitive. Her drenched thighs slapped sexily against Daniel's, and she let out moans which were music to his ears.

Daniel could feel Ahri's amazing insides coil around him once more. It was like a velvet, wet sponge was scrubbing him from all directions. Adding to the arousal was the sight of Ahri's silver liquids flying off of them from her absolutely wild movements. Even her tails were dancing around in the air, occasionally brushing his face. He smiled in satisfaction, despite this being much more than that, and he was ready to release.

The pressure in his cock had now reached his breaking point. "C-Cumming~!" was all that he could utter. Ahri's ears perked, and she kept thrusting into him.

"Mmmmh! Yeah! Fill me up!" She begged, grinding her hips on the boy hard, her pussy tightening more and more as his cock throbbed while stuffed inside her.

Finally, Daniel released, spewing thick ropes of semen up into Ahri. The two of them moaned as she could feel it already filling her womb and the rest spilling out like a delicious, overflowing creampie. Ahri could feel his member twitching sporadically inside her, and she shut one eye while moaning as she continued to thrust. This was what she wanted as well, the pleasure of being filled again was overwhelming. Her love-juices and Daniel's seed was flying everywhere from her thrusts.

"Oooh god!- So m-much-! Ahh! Yes!" She cried, arching her back while riding Daniel through the climax. Daniel pulled down Ahri by the arms, making his thick cock penetrate her the deepest it could, still spilling it's heavy load into her. The sensation made Ahri jerk and squirm while being pinned down onto the boy. Her body froze from pleasure, save her tails and ears which were thrashing about.

Daniel moaned Ahri's name while Ahri herself held her breath. Finally, the flow of semen began to slow, feeling the last bits pump out. Ahri fell forward and the two embrace each other with Daniel still deep inside her honeypot. He kissed her neck softly while Ahri panted and pet her ears lovingly. Ahri opened her eye so she could focus on Daniel again, smiling in satisfaction and still panting heavily.

"Mmm...that was wonderful." She sighed, "You're quite good, Summoner."

"Y-yeah...it w-was great.~" Daniel replied. "My name is Daniel, ya know." Daniel said soon after, realizing he had never actually told Ahri his name amidst all of this. "Next time it will be for even longer." He added before embracing Ahri closer.

Ahri giggled playfully, her tails wagging happily. "Mmm~ I look forward to that, Daniel3" She responded as she held Daniel tightly and kissed him deeply. Daniel's lips latched onto Ahri's and their tongues entered a tango once more.

"I love you, Ahri." He said between their kiss. Ahri replied the same, and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms with Ahri still on top of Daniel with his dick inside her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Instrumental Duet

The warm glow of the evening sun was at it's brightest as it baked the neightborhood, as if it were a warm loaf of bread and the sun was its oven. Only at the thick curtains of Sophia Makoto's window would the radiant rays of dusk be stopped.

Ms. Makoto knew it would be another warm summer night, and even now she felt it was warm enough to only wear her pink bra and panties. The girl yawned as she slumped onto her bed, stretching and readying herself for some well-deserved rest. Sophia's eyes wandered her room, and yet again her gaze landed on her most prized possesion: her Sona figurine. The girl smiled faintly as she picked the figurine up and examined it closely, before setting it back onto her bedside stand.

Sophia didn't bother getting into the covers, as the summer night was too hot. _"If only she was real..."_ The girl thought as she drifted to sleep. The sun was about to follow suit, drifting down as it's evening glow faded. One bit of light managed to make it's way into Sophia's room before night took over, and made the Sona figurine glow.

Just as Sophia was falling into dream land, the figurine suddenly begun to sparkle and shine. Soon, a flash of light filled the room, startling the sleeping girl and waking her. Upon rubbing her eyes to let the blinding light clear her vision, Sophia was greeted by Sona standing right before her.

"S-Sona?!..." She exclaimed, not believing what had just happened.

"Hello Sophia." Sona's serene voice filled the girl's mind, yet her lips did not move, as if they were on Summoner's Rift. Sophia still needed to take in everything that was happening. It certainly wasn't a dream, but the more moments passed, the more it felt like a dream come true.

 _"I can hear her thoughts...Oh god, can she hear mine?"_ Sophia thought. _"What if my mom comes in?"_ Her gaze couldn't help but notice Sona's chest. It was just like her figurine, sporting two huge love-pillows that looked as if they were as big as Sona's own head. Sophia had large breasts of her own, but still quite a bit smaller than Sona's. This quick glance alone of the Mute's ample breasts made Sophia blush softly.

Sona merely smiled, and conveyed more telepathic words of assurance. "Everything will be alright, Summoner. If they get angry, I can sooth them with my instrument." Sona gestured to her Etwahl, before continuing, "It can be very relaxing."

The girl was only a little more than half paying attention, as both of them realized that Sophia had been staring at Sona's tits the entire time. Sona blushed and brought her hands up to cover her cleavage, while Sophia's eyes quickly went back to Sona's face and she quickly blurting out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry!- I-...Sona...you're just so pretty." Sophia stuttered nervously. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about Sona's beauty. _"They're just so huge..."_ she thought, forgetting that Sona could also hear her thoughts.

"Th-Thanks..." Sona conveyed, "but it feels wierd when people look at me like that..." She paused, easing up a bit and letting her arms rest below her chest. "A lot of people do it, and I guess...even for girls to be doing it is a little different for me."

Sophia was still failing to formulate audible sentences. "S-Sona, I've...I..." She fidgetted in her seat on the bed as her heart raced. _"I've always thought she was beautiful...how do I t-tell her? Oh god, I wasn't expecting this..."_ The girl thought to herself, when suddenly she heard Sona giggle.

"I'm really glad you think I'm beautiful, but i think you're forgetting I can read your thoughts." The young Maven said, as she sat herself down next to Sophia. This only made the girl perk up and get even more nervous.

After several moments of awkward silence, Sophia prepared herself for what she was about to ask. There was no way she was going to sleep any time soon, and didn't know if Sona would even still be there when she woke up. She figured she might as well ask. After taking a deep, yet trembling breath, she turned to Sona and asked, "Sona...do you mind if I...if I could touch your boobs?..." Sona blinked and her cheeks turned red again.

"I suppose not." She said with a hint of hesitation. "You are my Summoner, after all." The Mute then turned her body towards Sophia, and Sophia shyly reached out a cupped hand to feel Sona's right breast. Immediately, the girl realized Sona had no bra on, and instead reached inside the Maven's top to grope her directly. Sona's skin was warm and smooth, and her hand was practically melting into her flesh. _"So soft..."_ The girl thought as she groped Sona more. _"So big."_ Finally, she gave the Maven one rough squeeze which made Sona wince and gasp. Her reactions fueled Sophia's lust further, like a spark in a dry grass field. She continued to massage Sona's rack, extracting sweet gasps and telepathic moans from the Maven, who's eyes were closed.

 _"What am I doing?"_ Sona thought to herself. _"To let this girl touch me like this. And yet...it feels really good."_

"You don't wear a bra, Sona?" the girl asked. But before Sona could answer, her lips met Sophia's in the form of a tender kiss, halting even her telepathy. "Sona..." She said in a somewhat soft tone, "I've always loved you, Sona."

"Sophia, I-...I don't know what to say." Sona responded.

"I want to feel good with you." Sophia's face reddened further, and continued her sentences with hesitation. "Would you like to play with my boobs as well?" Sona gulped while she looked at the girl's sizable chest, blushing at the thought. While her mind was telling her otherwise, she reached out with both her hands to cup Sophia's breasts, one in each hand. She massaged them through her bra whilst getting much more of a response from her lover than she did herself. Every movement the Maven did, Sophia squeaked and moaned. Sophia was incredibly sensitive, and even more so knowing that it was Sona touching her. Quickly, the girl unclasped her bra and let her orbs bounce freely.

"Your's are quite big too, Sophia." Sona complemented.

"Th-Thanks. Mmh!" Sophia replied, and soon began to pleasure the Mute's breasts again. They both exchanged soft moans, with the occasional yelp when a nipple was touched. Sophia's voice was like a beautiful melody, while Sona's gasps were like a beautiful flute accompaniment. They were instruments of each other's lust, and eventually, Sophia could wait no longer.

"Sona...I can't take it anymore." The girl said as she slipped her panties off, revealing her honeypot, wet and quivering.

"I'm...I'm wet too, Sophia." Sona said, reaching a hand under her dress to feel her own lower lips oozing horny juices down her thighs. She and her lover both looked down, and the sight sent a surge of lust through Sophia's body. The two of them looked back up at each other, making eye contact, and Sophia promptly stroked Sona's needy flower. Sona gasped and panted heavily, while her telepathic moans resonated through Sophia's head. Soon she penetrated her with two fingers, now digging into her hungry pussy, making her squirt a few jets of liquid love which made her dress wet. The sensations drove Sona up to where she could rise no more and was now standing on her knees as the Maven struggled to contain her orgasm.

"You're a squirter too, Sona?" The girl asked. Sona could only nod as she was too busy coping with the waves of pleasure washing over her body. She was so caught up in the pleasure that she had neglected making her lover feel good as well. Only when the horny girl took Sona's hand and placed it upon her hungry snatch did Sona realize she had fallen behind, and quickly started fingering her as well. They were both on their knees now, supporting each other and mashing their breasts together while mimicking each other's every move. Their sweet moans grew louder and their thrusting soon delvolving into all-out assaults on one another's honeypots. While Sona was certainly closer to cumming, Sophia was quickly reaching her limit as well. As expected from the Maven of the Strings, Sona's intricate fingerwork made Sophia shudder and tremble. She effortlessly curled, wriggled, and twisted her fingers inside of her lover, almost surely hitting her sweet spot several times which caused little squirts to escape from her trembling fuck-hole.

Sona's breathing was erratic and heated while Sophia's moans were now cries of ecstasy. Their pussies were clenching and twitching, until they could hold it no longer. Sona's masterful movements brought Sophia to climax first, but only marginally, as Sona soon followed suit. Sophia's squirts were long, forceful torrents of girlcum, while Sona's were quivering spurts of clear liquid love. Sophia had felt no orgasm this good, though she had never been fingerfucked by the Maven of the Strings, either. Quickly, they pressed each other's squirting pussies against one another for even more pleasure. Sophia clung to the Mute whilst her body trembled, riding out the orgasm while gasping for breath between moans. Sona's body was also locked as she tried to stay conscious from the constand barrages of pleasure. The feeling of them cumming into their partner flower was indescribable. Finally Sophia and Sona's bodies relaxed, their climaxes over, and Sona's dress, along with the bed, were soaked with their love juices.

"I've never...done...anything...like that..." Sophia said, still trying to catch her breath from the orgasm. "Thank you for letting me, Sona." Afterwards, they decided to cuddle for a little longer before sleep. "I'm so glad you're real...Will you stay with me?" Sophia asked.

"Of course," Sona said, looking somewhat confused at the question, "you're my Summoner, Sophia."

"I'm glad." Sophia replied. "I really love you."

Sona smiled warmly, and replied, "I love you too, Sophia."

Sophia nervously added in, "Can we...do this again sometime?" To which Sona chuckled and nodded.

Sophia and Sona exchanged one last intimate kiss, with some playful teasing here and there. The two girls then fell asleep, still naked on their bed in a warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hidden Bursts of Light

Meanwhile, in another block, the sun was now setting as well. It gleamed its last few rays throughout the area, and beams of yellow and orange permeating into countless homes. One particular room allowed plenty of light to enter as it had several large windows which provided a modest view of the small back yard, in addition to the sunset. However, the room was absent of its owner, a young man named Robin Wellspring, who was nearing the end of his part-time shift.

Soon, the rays of light reached a large Star Guardian Lux poster on the wall, making it glisten. Even after the sun was no longer visible, the picture's glow remained. Soon enough, the same miracle happened, the figure of Lux printed in the poster took a three-dimensional form, and eventually Star Guardian Lux herself stood in place where the flash had occurred.

Luxanna quickly scanned the room, finding that she was alone. In fact, the whole house was vacated, which the light mage realized when she explored the house further. Without her summoner, what was she supposed to do? Lux sighed after returning to the young man's bedroom, and stood still thinking of what to do whilst idly feeling her magical rod in her right hand. After a few moments, the girl sat herself upon the bed which was placed on the opposite side of the room from the large windows.

Sitting on the edge of the lavender colored bed with her wand resting in her lap, Luxanna felt a strange tingling in her body, though it was faint enough for her to ignore it wilst she idly gazed around the room. There wasn't anything special, simply a bookshelf, bedside stand, desk, and other things a person would have in their room. Lux quickly grew bored and placed her pink and gold star wand on the bedside stand before laying back with her hands resting under her head.

After an hour or so, Lux's train of thoughts were starting to be interrupted by the growing sensation in her torso. It was to the point where it was actually distracting, and made her fidget and eventually sit back up. The light mage wasn't sure what it was, but the fuzzy feeling was growing, now feeling it from her heart to her groin. She could feel her skin was warmer as she lifted her hand to her forehead, yet it was not a fever. Lux adjusted her legs when her foot tapped on something below. She looked down and saw that there were a bunch of comics in a messy pile under the bed.

"Ah, I bet I could pass the time reading whatever these are." Lux said to herself, "I'm sure my Summoner won't mind, plus I need to take my mind off this weird feeling..." The bored mage picked one up, but after seeing the front cover, she felt a slight blush form on her nose and and a soft rush down her body. "This...this is a hentai manga?" Of all the comics she could have picked up, she had chosen a hentai manga. The cover showcased a skimpy, busty girl ready for action. Luxanna promptly dropped the comic book and chose another one, but this made her even more hot and bothered. It was a yaoi comic, two extremely attractive and heavily ripped males on the cover. The light mage couldn't stop looking at this one. Her face grew more red with each page, until she realized what the tingling in her body had been all along: lust, and heavily amplified now that she had the images of gorgeous looking men in her mind.

Finally, Ms. Crownguard managed to tear her eyes off the doujin, letting it fall to the floor, but her body still hungered for attention. She could feel herself completely in heat, with the needy sensations in her chest and groin. Lux struggled to resist her urges. Even though it was her Summoner's room, it was still another person's room. Lux laid herself onto the bed, still over the covers with her head on the pillow, and tried to calm herself down.

It was no use, her body was screaming for satisfaction, and she gradually gave in. At first, Luxanna snuck a few squeezes of her chest through her pink star guardian tunic and lightly rubbed her needy flower over her pink miniskirt. The girl's arousal drove her to do more. Her hands started pleasuring herself under her top and skirt but still covered by her bra and panties, which had become quite damp from her horny fluids.

" _I...I shouldn't be doing this..."_ Lux thought to herself as she continued to play with herself. _"Just a little more...maybe...just a quick one."_ Luxanna's breaths were heavy and deep, and she occasionally squirmed over the sheets, making them messy and wrinkled. She could feel her build up which only made her more desperate for release as she dove her hand into her panties for direct pleasure to her thirsty lower lips. Lux was practically soaked by then, and could feel her orgasm nearing with her high pitched moans growing louder.

There was no holding back as Luxanna masturbated harder under her magical girl dress. She was so close, her body was sweaty and her drooling pussy quivered around her fingers with each thrust. It was like a Lucent Singularity, growing brighter and brighter until its eventual burst. Finally, the light mage could contain herself no more and her climax bursted from deep inside herself. Lux's body trembled and was rendered stiff as she endured her orgasm, and kept her fingers deep inside her contracting honeypot which released small splashes of horny juices onto her hand. She was then left with her gloved hand and underwear sopping wet, panting hotly as she regained her strength after her climax passed.

However, the horny light mage still felt a burning sensation inside of her, for her body still was not satisfied. Lux slid out of her clothes until only her soaked gloves and thigh-highs remained, as she was too aroused to waste time taking them off. Quickly, Luxanna resumed pleasuring her hungry cunt, pumping two fingers fervorous, accompanied by more shrill cries of ecstasy. She found herself driven up the bed so she was sitting up against the head and cushioned by two pillows under her shoulders. Lux was no longer thinking about anything else except lust, which had never been nearly as intense as it was now.

As Lux continued to masturbate, she turned her head and spotted her wand, still set on the bedside stand. She paused for a moment, realizing her fingers alone were not enough to quench her thirst. Then, the girl took the rod and positioned it above her lower lips, before pausing again. This was something she had never even thought of doing with her magical tool, and yet, her sexual desires had robbed her of normal reasoning.

Without any further thought, she brought the bottom end of the wand down to her entrance, which twitched and oozed more juices in response to her prodding. The bottom part was rounded and essentially similar to the tip of a simple dildo, except that the head was wider than the rest of the rod, save for the top end where the star shape was. Lux, again, briefly hesitated, still unsure whether this was a good idea. She could feel her body begging for satisfaction, her skin was hot and sweaty, a heavy blush was across her face, and her cunt was quivering from the slightest rubs from the head. She was too aroused to hold back at all.

Slowly, Luxanna pushed her wand into her nethers, gasping and moaning from the feeling of being penetrated. Her tight pussy was practically sucking it in the further she went, and made squelching sounds along the way. The pleasure was overwhelming, and actually tipped Lux into a trembling mini-orgasm. Quickly regaining her composure, the light mage thrusted deeper until the head was a good four inches inside her dripping cunt. Without delay, she started pumping the rod into her honeypot at a moderate speed, relishing in the immense pleasure. Although the wand was certainly not made for this, it certainly felt amazing, particularly the large head against her inner walls. Lux picked up speed, each thrust sent waves through her trembling body. She toyed herself deeper each time, feeling the bulb spread her pussy and rub against her deepest places.

Again, Lux nearly came when she hit her sweet spot with the head. The mage was now moaning and gasping, and her body shook from the sensations. It felt too good for her to handle, and started thrusting fervorously and as deep as she could. Each penetration reached her g-spot which made Lux jolt and cry out. Thrust after thrust, she grew closer to her big orgasm, bigger than she could ever imagine. The light mage could barely hold herself together, but kept pumping her quivering pussy as hard as possible. This was it, she could not contain the pleasure any longer and gave herself one final thrust, reaching at least six inches deep inside her nethers and penetrated right into her sweet spot. Waves of overwhelming pleasure blasted from her groin and resonated through her trembling figure. Now arched and locked in place, her pussy contracted and released light sprays of horny girlcum while most ran profusely from her entrance and dripped onto the sheets. Lux could barely breath as she was caught in pure orgasmic bliss, and her mind also blanked out by the constant flood of ecstasy. She endured her huge climax, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling trying to stay conscious.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Luxanna's orgasm passed. She found herself panting heavily, trying to catch her breath from cumming so incredibly hard. Slowly she pulled the rod out from her clenching cunt, making her jolt and spray a final time when it was all the way out.

Suddenly, Lux heard a car drive up to the house, and she jumped as she realized the situation. Now in a slight panic, she quickly redressed despite her sweat and cum staining the clothing, and threw some clothes onto the bed to cover up the wet spots left by her orgasm. Luxanna just barely managed to cover up the evidence before Robin entered the room.

"Who are y-" The summoner began, before realizing who she was. "Wait- Lux?! Is that really you?"

Lux spun around and smiled weakly at the young man. "Yes," she stammered, "it's me, Star Guardian Lux!" Lux was still trying to breath and her face still felt warm.

"That voice. It sounds exactly like her. This can't be true..." Robin dropped his bags and walked up closer to the light mage. "It really is you." After a few seconds, a puzzled look formed on the summoner's face. "Uh...why are you sweaty? And why is your face red? Are you okay?"

Luxanna perked up and quickly tried to formulate an excuse. "Oh! It's nothing, I just, uh, got a bit warm while I waited for you, that's all." Robin was still unsure, but accepted the excuse in favor of asking how Lux became real, which she explained.

After a bit more conversation, the mage excused herself to go into the bathroom where she sighed deeply and put her weight onto the counter, supporting herself by her arms. As Lux looked at herself in the mirror, she was clearly still blushing and smelt of sex, but inside, she had finally calmed down. Luxanna was relieved that she hadn't been caught doing it. Tonight was exciting, to say the least.


End file.
